Project Summary Abstract The ISEH 37th Annual Scientific Meeting has been scheduled for July 9 -12, 2008 in Boston, Massachusetts. This year's program will bring together over 400 investigators from around the world and at various points in their career for three and a half days of interaction and high-level science. This intimate meeting size makes it very convenient for cross-talk amongst all meeting participants. New this year, we have taken additional steps to ensure that small group discussions are occurring and that our established researchers have the opportunity to share their experiences and insights with the up and coming scientists. We have also created a session structure that will mingle senior research presenters with a presentation from a young investigator. It is our opinion that this new way of structuring a meeting will deliver a powerful educational experience and continue to engage our future scientists in becoming the future leaders of the profession. The 2008 conference topics are current, cutting edge and uniquely presented and have not been discussed at any other conference in the field. Highlights for this year's meeting include: pluripotency, epigenetic regulation of Hematopoiesis, hematopoietic niche, biology of HSCs, developmental Hematopoiesis and immunology to name a few. These sessions will also be complimented with poster and oral abstract presentations. We anticipate receiving over 350 abstract submissions for this year's meeting. New this year, we are very pleased to partner and host a joint meeting with the Neonatal Hematology and Immunology Meeting. This meeting will run as a track within the ISEH Annual Meeting. Session highlights from this track include: dysregulation of neonatal cellular and phagocytic immunity, inflammation and brain damage/cerebral paulsey, autoimmunity, pregnancy and immune-related neonatal injury, and diagnosis and management of primary immunodeficiency syndromes. [unreadable] PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: Project Narrative The ISEH Annual Scientific Meeting is a premier scientific event, providing an international forum for the exchange of the latest scientific discoveries in experimental, pre-clinical and clinical hematology, transplantation and immunology. Conference attendees are multinational and represent professionals involved in research and science of hematology/oncology diseases, including researchers, scientists, clinicians and industry representatives. This meeting is truly like no other meeting and provides for the perfect forum for individuals from around the world come together to exchange ideas and learn from one another. [unreadable] [unreadable]